


I'll do the Work

by megacookie2002



Series: jaspurrlock inspired [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Riding, SHEITH - Freeform, Sex, Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megacookie2002/pseuds/megacookie2002
Summary: “Just lean back . . . I’ll do the work.”“Ohh. My God.”~~~~~Where Shiro is tired after a tough mission and Keith is horny.





	I'll do the Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaspurrlock (stilesstilerstyle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesstilerstyle/gifts).



> This was inspired by [this picture by jaspurrlock](http://jaspurrlock.tumblr.com/image/157028962947) as she’s such a great artist. I’m going to do a series of works inspired by her Voltron fanart. Check her out. She’s great. I take no credit for her beautiful ideas, but she and her ideas did inspire me. So, here you go.

Shiro groans as he throws his helmet off when he enters his room. It was a tough mission. Another win against the Galra, another planet and its inhabitants saved. However, it left him exhausted. It usually did, but this one more than others. The fleet of Galra ship’s seemed to be endless. Shiro had seriously thought he was going to fight until he passed out before they took the last one down. Shiro had taken the Black Lion back to his hangar, told him what a good job he had done, before Shiro headed back to his room.

    The Black Lion purrs in his mind, understanding that Shiro is exhausted. 

     At the moment, the only thing on Shiro’s mind is sleep.  _ A lot _ of it. 

     Of course, Keith is unlike Shiro. After a fight - especially a draining one - he is still full of adrenaline. And, ever since they started dating, he is horny.  _ Especially _ after a fight. 

    So, Shiro is not too surprised that Keith walks into Shiro’s room, eyes dark and pants tented. 

    “Not right now, Keith. I’m exhausted. Just cuddle with me,” Shiro says as Keith stalks towards him.

    “Don’t worry, Shiro. I’ll make you relaxed,” Keith all but purrs. 

    Shiro is too tired to stop Keith pushing Shiro onto his bed and stripping them both. 

    “I’m seriously exhausted, Keith. Can we please just have lazy morning sex?” Shiro questions with a yawn. 

    Shiro loves lazy morning sex. It’s amazing. Shiro and Keith are too lazy and asleep to do anything other than hump each other. The best part it the orgasm waking them up. Of course, Shiro is a fan of the shower sex that follows because they have to wash the cum off of themselves. It’s the best part of Shiro’s day.

    “We can do this  _ and _ lazy morning sex,” Keith responds.

    Even though Keith enjoys lazy morning sex also, he doesn’t enjoy it as much as the sex they have after battle. After battle sex is  _ Keith’s _ favorite kind of sex. Shiro enjoys it too, but he likes it better when he’s not practically dead on his feet. 

    “Come on, Shiro. Please?” Keith asks, a beautiful pout on his lips. 

    Shiro sighs. How can he say no to that face.

    “How could I ever deny you?” Shiro responds, enjoying the way Keith’s face lights up in excitement. 

    Keith lays Shiro down as he grabs the oils that they use for lube. It’s not as good as the lube on Earth, but it works. Keith straddles Shiro, turning his back to Shiro’s face as he puts some lube on his fingers and begins to stretch himself out. 

    Shiro doesn’t even need to be stroked to get hard. Watching Keith’s beautiful little pucker open up for his own fingers is good enough for him. 

    One thing that Shiro has learned every since he started dating Keith is that he’s  _ never _ too physically tired to get hard. Which is being proven more as Shiro hasn’t been so tired since the Castle of Lions had gotten infected and attacked everyone and his cock stirs to life. 

    Shiro lays back as he watches Keith work himself open quicker than Shiro does. He starts with his middle finger and pumps it a few times before adding his ring finger quickly. After several fewer pumps and seconds scissoring than Shiro would have done, Keith adds his index finger. 

    “Slower, baby. I’m not going to use my cock to stretch you,” Shiro tells Keith.

    Even if Keith is good at getting what he wants more often than not, Keith knows that Shiro won’t fuck him until he knows that he’s good and stretched for him. He didn’t the first time, and he’s not going to start giving in now. He never will. He cares about Keith too much to hurt him, even if Keith likes the stretch more than being properly opened up. 

    Keith whines, but does what he’s told, showing Shiro that he’s opening himself up properly. Shiro makes Keith do this for several more minutes until Keith is about to cry. 

    “Come here, baby,” Shiro tells Keith as he props himself up into a sitting position. 

    Keith eagerly turns around in Shiro’s lap, red and sweating. He pants as if he had been running a marathon. 

    “Slick up my cock for me, baby,” Shiro tells Keith with a smile. 

    Keith does what he’s told. He grabs the oil and pours some on his hand before grabbing a hold of Shiro’s cock and slicking it up for him. 

    “Ready, baby?” Shiro asks, Keith nodding. 

    Shiro moves, ready to fuck him, but Keith stops him by putting a hand on his chest. Shiro just looks as Keith, confused, but Keith doesn’t respond. He just straddles Shiro’s lap and grabs a hold of his dick before lining Shiro up with his hole. 

    “Just lean back . . . I’ll do the work.”

    “Ohh. My God.”

    Shiro couldn’t keep those words in when Keith began to sink down on his cock and push on his chest, forcing him to lay down. Shiro’s knees are bent over the side of the bed, but he can’t bother to move them, even though he knows he’ll regret this decision later as they’ll be numb from lack of circulation. 

    “Moan for me, Takashi,” Keith whispers in Shiro’s ear, knowing Shiro’s first name is a turnon for him. 

    Shiro obeys Keith, unable to keep quiet as Keith moves himself up and down on Shiro’s cock. Keith has a strong body that has a lot of stamina. Although, now, all of that stamina isn’t completely due to training. 

    He holds onto Keith’s hips as Keith moves up and down, his calves and thighs moving him so gracefully on Shiro’s cock. Shiro can’t believe how lucky he is. Not only is his boyfriend incredibly smart, strong, handsome, and has a perfect personality along with looks, but he’s incredible in bed. Shiro thinks he might never let go of him. Physically and metaphorically. 

    Shiro doesn’t know how much longer he can hold on before he cums. Keith’s ass is so tight around his cock, and Keith has set up a great pace for him to feel Keith but not want him to speed up or slow down. It’s perfect. 

    “Doing so well, baby. Look so good on my cock. You’ve made me so close to cumming. You’re so good, baby. So good,” Shiro praises, knowing Keith enjoys his praise, whether they’re in or out of the bedroom. 

    “Only for you, Takashi. So good for you,” Keith pants, his hands on Shiro’s chest as leverage. 

    Keith moans louder than before, and Shiro knows that Keith found his prostate with Shiro’s cock. 

    “Cum for me, baby. You’ve been so good. You’ve earned it,” Shiro praises, breathless. 

    Shiro knows that when Keith tightens around his cock when he cums, Shiro will follow soon after. 

    And, sure enough, Keith cums practically on command. His ass tightening around Shiro causes Shiro to follow immediately after him. 

    They pant as Keith slides off of him and lays to his side, both men trying to catch their breaths. 

    “Now cuddles?” Shiro asks, smiling at his boyfriend. 

    “And lazy morning sex after sleep,” Keith confirms, cuddling into his arms. 

    Sure, the cum dripping out of Keith’s ass and the cum drying on both men’s belly’s will be gross tomorrow, but they’ll clean it up during the shower sex. 

    For now, cuddles. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh! This was my first Voltron/Sheith fan-fic. So, hope you enjoyed! Don’t forget to check out the amazing artist who inspired this fic, although it doesn’t do her art justice. 
> 
> Join me on [tumblr](https://ao3megacookie2002.tumblr.com)
> 
> I also accept prompts if you want me to write a story for you! If you want me to gift the work to you, just let me know your AO3 username and I will!


End file.
